<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>羊铁｜你看起来好像很好吃（上） by PeachyTY</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591909">羊铁｜你看起来好像很好吃（上）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyTY/pseuds/PeachyTY'>PeachyTY</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>你看起来好像很好吃 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>WAYV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:13:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyTY/pseuds/PeachyTY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*Cake&amp;Fork设定 不了解的朋友可以先看这里:https://m.weibo.cn/status/4525189852091400?</p>
<p>*私设：没有Cake或Fork身份的普通人都不知道这两种人的存在</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Liu Yang Yang/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>你看起来好像很好吃 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>羊铁｜你看起来好像很好吃（上）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Karamell｜焦糖</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      那个男孩身上有股甜甜的焦糖气味。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      咬一口一定很甜吧。刘扬扬有点恍惚地想着，突然回过神来被自己的想法吓到，忙使劲拍了拍脸，试图把那个瘦瘦高高的身影拍出自己的脑海。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>      意识到自己是Fork的时候，刘扬扬刚满十八岁。准确地说，是在他过十八岁生日那天。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      在家人给他端上精致的蛋糕后，刘扬扬拿着餐刀给每个人都分了一大块，最后一块端给自己。这是姐姐特意为他定的果冻蛋糕，表面是晶莹剔透的啫喱状，顶端点缀着饱满的樱桃粒。他拿起叉子切下一块放进嘴里，却感受不到任何甜美，味同嚼蜡。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      刘扬扬觉得奇怪，瞥一眼家人们都吃得津津有味，又不好意思拂了姐姐的好意，只得强行一口接一口吃下去。姐姐见他微微皱眉，关心道：“怎么了，是不合你的胃口吗？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      他摇摇头，姐姐又说：“没事，要是不喜欢就别勉强自己吃了。” 话音未落，她就好像想起了什么事情似的，神色复杂地看向父母：“该不会是——”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      父母闻言，也是神色一变。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      “扬扬，你现在还能尝出蛋糕的味道吗？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      刘扬扬又尝了一口，说不行。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      父母见状，又从冰箱里拿出酱油、醋等调料，用筷子蘸一点放在刘扬扬的舌尖，问他有味道吗。刘扬扬不明就里，但他惊恐地发现，无论是酱油还是醋，他尝起来都像白开水一样索然无味！</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      “看来是了。”姐姐轻轻叹了口气。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      紧接着，家人一五一十地告诉他，他的Fork体质被激活了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      所谓Fork，就是一种会失去味觉的体质。Fork只有吃掉一个Cake体质的人之后才能恢复味觉，而这两种体质出现的概率本身就非常小，刘家的历史上更是几十年来都只出了一位Fork，不料这种体质竟在刘扬扬身上激活了。普通人根本不会知道Fork和Cake的存在，只有家族史上曾经有过Cake或Fork的人才会知道这两种体质，毕竟Fork总不能和普通人说我要吃人，会引起大规模恐慌的。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      刘扬扬傻了：“吃......吃人？？？” 他这是变成现实里的食尸鬼了？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      “Fork吃普通人的食物也能生存，刘家历史上那位Fork就坚持了一辈子都没有吃人。” 姐姐补充道，看向弟弟的眼神里充满了疼惜。“只不过接下来的生活里你会永久失去味觉，无法享受任何美食的滋味——”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      刘扬扬一时间无法从冲击中冷静下来，他无力地摆摆手，和家人说自己想回房间先休息一阵，留下家人们面面相觑。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      经过了一整个暑假的思考，刘扬扬决定隐藏自己的体质，以普通人的身份生活下去。吃人这种事情，他真的办不到。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      N大开学那天，他参加完开学典礼，脑子被校长冗长又慷慨激昂的演讲弄得昏昏沉沉，转过路口就嗅到一阵格外香甜的气息。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      那气味像极了他爱的焦糖咖啡。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      刘扬扬鬼使神差地循着气味找过去，这气味竟是从一个路过的男生身上散发出来的。他马上敏感地意识到，这个男生，极有可能就是Cake。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      银白色头发的男生左手捂住耳后，右手拿着手机在听，急急忙忙地进了右边那栋宿舍里。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      刘扬扬强忍住冲上去咬他一口的冲动，抹了抹额头上的薄汗。好险，看来自己还是不能低估Fork本能的原始冲动。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Schokolade｜巧克力</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      肖俊从练习室一路捂着脖子奔回宿舍，直到翻找出包里圆形的小恐龙图案屏蔽贴给自己贴上，才松了一口气。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      要不是钱锟好心提醒，他都不知道黄旭熙这个调皮蛋趁他打瞌睡的时候偷偷把他耳后的屏蔽贴撕下来，想看看里面是不是真的如他所说有一条伤疤。等他被下课铃惊醒，距离黄旭熙拿走他的屏蔽贴已有一个小时之久。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      一个小时，足够让Fork捕捉到自己的气味了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      肖俊一想到这个事实就觉得口干舌燥起来。从前他和朋友们解释说自己耳后有条伤疤不美观，所以才无时不刻要贴一个贴纸遮住，朋友们也没多问。哪成想黄旭熙这个虎兮兮的人直接一把撕下来，让他的气味暴露在空气中。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      原本他的人生平平淡淡毫无波澜，直到去年走夜路时被Fork攻击险而存活，肖俊才知道原来自己像一块小蛋糕，是Fork眼中可口的猎物。他不敢去猜想这一个小时之内有多少个Fork知晓了自己的身份，是不是赶紧办理转学会比较好？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      想到这里，他又拿起手机试图给刚才没接电话的人再打一次，对面却主动打了过来。他按下接听键，电话那头传来像刚睡醒的猫咪一样懒洋洋的声音：“怎么了？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      “Ten哥，我有一个小时暴露在外，没有屏蔽贴——”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      “不就一个小时嘛，没啥大问题，放心好了。”李永钦打了个哈欠，“N市一直都没出过Fork恶性伤人事件，说明本身这里的Fork数量就不多，没那么巧刚好就闻到你味道的。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      害，李永钦是很轻松，因为人家有个来自芝加哥的Fork男朋友，根本不用担心别的Fork来伤害他。肖俊知道他俩的关系后惊得下巴都快掉下来，李永钦心会不会太大了，和一个随时可能吃了自己的人交往？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      不过徐英浩他也是见过的，人挺和善，既然他们都交往了半年徐英浩也没下手，那......李永钦应该就是安全的吧。肖俊摇摇头，反正他是不可能和Fork交往的，借他一百万个胆子也不敢。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      惊心动魄的半天就这样过去了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      大一学生正式开始上课的第一天，刘扬扬迅速和周围打成一片。他的性格本就活泼，和邻座聊了几句，一来二去就把对方在哪里读的高中生日是几月几号喜欢吃什么都摸了个清楚。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      音乐系相对于其他学科来说氛围轻松不少，教室里没有整整齐齐的长条形桌子，学生们零零散散地坐下聊天。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      戴着眼镜的老教授推门而入，刘扬扬不经意抬眼，目光牢牢锁定在教授身后那一抹银白色上。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      又见面了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      肖俊有些艰难地抱着厚厚一摞书。他要穿过走廊到另一头的教室去，结果被教授看见叫来当劳动力，给学妹学弟拿课本。这乐理课本实在是太重了，肖俊摇摇晃晃地挪到讲台边上，这时有个学弟疾步上前稳住了书堆。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      “学长，你闻起来好香啊。” 松开手的前一秒，学弟在他耳边用只有他们俩能听见的音量低声说。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      肖俊条件反射地退了一步，神色一凛，下意识摸了摸耳后。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      小恐龙还在原处好好地贴着。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      学弟露出一个狡黠的笑容回到了座位上，仿佛刚才什么都没有发生。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>